


Black Flame

by MiyuTanemura



Series: Stories that will probably become multi-chaptered ones [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Guilds, Drabble, M/M, evil!Natsu, evil!dragonslayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray has been captured by the dark guild. What he sees when he awakes is quite surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Flame

Gray opened his eyes, his whole body coming awake with a start. A gasp catching in his throat at the same time that he looked around.

It was… a simple room.

Sure, the coverlet he was laying on and the fabrics as well as the wooden furniture seemed to be of top quality but, it was simple. Bed, side-table, a closet, a desk with a chair and a large window filled the room.

Gray frowned, head feeling too heavy, from a blow probably. He tried to remember what had happened but, so far, nothing came.

The noise of steps from beyond the large wooden door could be heard and Gray braced himself, despite the wooziness.

The door opened and that pink-haired person appeared, holding a tray full of food.

“Oh, you’re awake.” He said, a sunny disposition that seemed to contrast sharply with the dark clothing, which nearly oozed evil. Even the light-coloured scarf seemed menacing.

Gray wasn’t exactly easy to scare but these dark guild guys had been unexpectedly more powerful than expected.

 _That’s it!_ Gray remembered suddenly, throwing a glare at the other. _He’s one of the guys from the dark guild who caught us. We… fought but I felt a pain and blacked out. I was caught, huh?_

“Heh!” Gray’s musings were suddenly interrupted when a slice of bread was dangled before his eyes. “Do you want to eat or what?”

“What?” Gray snapped. “I don’t want anything from the likes of you.” The ice mage snapped, lips pressing tightly.

“Heh, I was just offering.” The other said as he sat at the desk, unconcernedly, and started eating.

It was quite an appalling spectacle, the other ate like there was no tomorrow and the noises were a bit disgusting.

 _I hope he chokes._ Gray thought spitefully. But he paused, wondering. Why was the other so unconcerned, heck, with his guard down, even?

Gray looked down at his hands and noticed that his left wrist was now sporting a shiny silver chain. He hadn’t noticed it yet and, when he touched it with the fingers of his other hand, noticed how _light_ it was. That was the reason as to why he hadn’t noticed it before. Upon closer – yet suspicious, as he kept eyeing the other as he ate – inspection he noticed the intricate pattern, the bright red jewel that seemed to mock Gray and how it was tight on his wrist despite not being fit too close to it.

Gray took a deep breath and tried to conjure his magic, to feel it flowing through his veins, from his core towards the tips of his fingers.

Nothing.

 _Shit. It’s really one of those!_ Gray’s mind supplied a little unnecessarily, a touch of worry coursing through him.

“It’s useless for you to try anything.” The other said, seemingly answering his thoughts. He paused to let out a belch – which made Gray’s face scrunch up in disgust – patting his stomach contently before letting his head loll slightly so that he was looking at Gray.

“Shut up.” Gray grumbled. He made to stand up but his head was positively aching. “What have you done?” he asked, one hand cradling his head.

“Me? I didn’t do anything.” The pink haired mage said with a huge grin, turning towards Gray. He stood and waked towards the bed Gray was still sitting upon. “But my dear friend, Wendy, I guess you remember her, she nearly blew you all away from that place. Well, my friend did help me a little.” The other plopped on the bed beside Gray. “Apparently you ice mage types can be quite feisty sometimes. At least the other we used to have was…”

A chill went down Gray’s spine. He feared he knew who that person might have been. So that was the answer for the silence between them.

“But, enough of that. I’m Natsu. What’s your name?” He asked with a strange candidness. “That necklace looks pretty cool.”

“What the fuck?” Gray asked, astounded. Then he caught himself. “What have you done with my friends?”

“Your friends?” Natsu said nonchalantly. “They’re alright, I guess. We all had our pick before sending the others underground.”

“And don’t you think that it’s a _bit stupid_ to be telling me this? Your enemy?” Gray said in a monotone, a vein starting to throb in his forehead.

“Nah.”

“You don’t have a brain, do you? Whatever you had has liquefied and fallen out your ears.” Gray couldn’t help but say, his eye twitching slightly.

“What are you saying, half-assed ice mage?” Natsu asked in a dangerous voice, his eyes turning into slits and the air around him changing.

“You heard me.” Gray stated. Just because he had his magic locked it didn’t mean that he would submit to the one who had all the vantage. _I’ll find a way to get to the others. And together we’re going to kick the asses of these dumb dragonslayers_.

“Oh, I knew you were going to be fun.” Natsu smiled sharply before having Gray lying flat on his back. The bed bounced slightly.

“Fun?” Gray repeated, throwing a punch, aiming at the other’s face but it being for naught. His hand was caught.

“Hell yeah. Fun.” Natsu caught both of Gray’s wrists and pressed them against the bed, his hands squeezing slightly in a show of strength. A little bit of heat also seemed to sear the skin of Gray’s wrists and the ice mage gulped. The fire mage had straddled his hips.

“Whatever you’re thinking is so not going to happen.” Gray glared at the young man who had him pinned. “And go clean your face, it’s disgusting.”

“You have a dirty mind, ice mage.” Natsu said with a wolfish grin. “And I think I like it. Maybe you don’t have all your ideas frozen in a cube of ice.”

“It’s better to have a cube of ice than a liquefied brain, fire breath.” Gray taunted.

“You really are ballsy. So I’ll probably let you off for now.” Natsu let go of his wrists and stood up, still pinning Gray’s legs. “But now… maybe you want some food? Our cook’s awesome.”

“Why y-!” Gray was about to reply but there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Natsu shouted, his head tilted slightly towards the door.

“Natsu, the others are calling you!” A small blue flying cat opened the door and stopped hovering by Natsu’s shoulder. “They said it was urgent.”

Natsu let out a sigh, glancing down Gray’s body. It made Gray feel strange.

“Fine. I’ll go and see what they want.” Natsu rolled off Gray, standing and heading towards the door. He didn’t look back at Gray, just raised his hand in a distracted wave. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

The blue cat looked between Gray and the fire mage before flying after the latter.

And Gray was left alone, still lying on the bed. Confused.

_What the fuck is going on?_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something more before my posting hiatus started.  
> I bet that there are plenty of stories with this idea already but, well, it popped into my head and I decided to give it a go. Of course that this drabble is just a tiny fraction of what one could do with this idea. It would be fun to expand this. Heh, we'll see.  
> The song I was listening to while writing was, of course, [Black Flame](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4oOG4vmqBg) by Xandria.  
> Many apologies for the OoCness but I'm a bit out of it still and it's probably one of those fics where I'm not super happy with how it came out in the end. *shrugs* Not that I'm usually happy with how my crap comes out in the end. xD  
> Okay, the usual warnings apply, this is unbetaed so many apologies for all the wonkiness.  
> Feedback would be nice, as always.


End file.
